


Алгоритм

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Как соблазнить парня в кратчайшие сроки?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алгоритм

      «Как соблазнить парня в кратчайшие сроки?»  
      Тен-Тен тщательно обвела каждую букву и, вздохнув, прижала колпачок ручки к губам. Сдвинув брови, она попыталась прикинуть хотя бы примерный план действий, но любые телодвижения сводились к лаконичному совету Сакуры, который заключался в том, чтобы начистоту вывалить всё объекту обожания, а если он будет сопротивляться — огреть табуреткой по темечку и утащить в свою пещеру. Последнее, кстати, предложила сделать и Ино, заверяя, что именно таким образом Сакура умудрилась отхватить главного красавца их универа.   
      Впрочем, абсолютной ахинеей оба эти совета Тен-Тен отчего-то не казались. Учитывая, что её тихая, вялотекущая и пока безответная любовь брала своё начало где-то в первом классе средней школы, вариант с табуреткой был очень даже приемлем. Будучи человеком, которому даже в голову не приходило, что для полного счастья следует как-то оформить свои чувства в действия, Тен-Тен совсем упустила момент, когда нескладные девушки её возраста вовсю практиковались на столь же зелёных и неоперившихся юношах. Поэтому когда, наконец, настал момент «мне мало простой дружбы», она вдруг поняла, что совершенно не представляет, каким именно образом следует менять ситуацию.  
      Уныло вздохнув, Тен-Тен закрыла глаза и откинулась на спинку стула, но тут её вдруг прошиб холодный пот от острого ощущения чужого присутствия.  
      — Соблазнить парня в кратчайшие сроки? — раздалось над ухом.   
      Тен-Тен вздрогнула и, задрав голову, круглыми глазами уставилась на склонившегося над ней Неджи. Приподняв бровь, тот кивнул на лист и ухмыльнулся, когда Тен-Тен спешно скомкала его, вспыхнув при этом, как маков цвет.   
      — Вообще-то невежливо врываться в чужую комнату и тем более невежливо читать чужие записи, — пробурчала она, швыряя бумажный комок, на котором так и не появился алгоритм действий, в стоящую неподалёку урну. — И, мне кажется, я закрывала дверь.  
      — Это общежитие, — Неджи, засунув руки в карманы, пожал плечами, — здесь ко всем можно зайти без особого труда. А твой замок и вовсе следовало бы поменять после той вечеринки, что случилась в прошлом месяце. Наруто же с пьяных глаз вынес дверь вместе с замком и косяком, когда вдруг решил, что его не выпускают.  
      — Да помню я, — вздохнула Тен-Тен. — С тех пор бесполезно даже пытаться запереться. Проще тумбочкой перегородить проход. Или шкафом.  
      Она поднялась на ноги и, обогнув замершего посреди комнаты Неджи, подошла к комоду. Убрав ручку и несколько учебников в ящик, она со стоном потянулась и, уперев руки в бока, выдохнула. Всё это время взгляд Неджи был прикован к её спине — это Тен-Тен ощущала всем телом.   
      Повернувшись, она вопросительно подняла брови и скрестила руки на груди.  
      — Ты что-то хотел?   
      Неджи в ответ прищурился, склонив голову набок, и прислонился бедром к письменному столу.  
      — Я его знаю? — спросил он, успешно проигнорировав заданный вопрос.  
      Опешив, Тен-Тен едва не отшатнулась. Признаться, она совсем не ожидала, что Неджи внезапно заинтересуется её личной жизнью. Нет, они, конечно, знали друг друга с детства, лепили куличики в одной песочнице и дрались лопатками за кошачьи какашки. Но стоило им подрасти, Неджи ожидаемо дистанцировался, из-за чего Тен-Тен, разумеется, очень расстроилась.   
      Совсем общаться они, конечно, не прекратили, однако Неджи чётко разграничил их отношения на «ты девочка, а я — мальчик», поэтому спустя пару лет Тен-Тен твёрдо решила тоже стать мальчиком, чтобы можно было вернуть их дружбу на прежний уровень. Но Неджи от своего мнения не отказался, даже когда Тен-Тен полностью поменяла всю одежду, заменив платья и туфли джинсами и кедами. Зато сама Тен-Тен настолько слилась со своим новым образом, что напрочь забыла, каково это — быть девочкой. И ей было, в принципе, вполне комфортно до недавнего времени, когда она поняла, что хотела бы превратить свою бесперспективную одностороннюю любовь в полноценное обоюдоострое чувство. Тен-Тен внезапно осознала, что совсем не против быть девочкой ради такого события.  
      И вот почему-то именно сейчас, когда нужное решение с таким трудом и скрипом всё-таки было принято, Неджи вдруг вздумал нарушить границу их уже устоявшихся отношений и влезть туда, куда, по идее, не имел права влезать.  
      — Нет, вы не знакомы, — прохладно ответила Тен-Тен, дёрнув бровью. Ей хотелось, конечно, добавить, что это не его дело, но нужные слова отчего-то застряли в горле.  
      — Хм… ладно. — Неджи дёрнул плечом и, оттолкнувшись от стола, встал напротив Тен-Тен. Он чуть сдвинул брови и пристально посмотрел ей в глаза. — И зачем же тебе нужно его соблазнять?  
      Внутренний голос возмущённо возопил, что он нарушает все возможные правила, которые сам же и придумал в своё время, но Тен-Тен снова не смогла выдавить ни звука. В горле так пересохло, что она лишь пожала плечами и чуть скривила губы, стараясь всем своим видом показать полное нежелание удовлетворять чужое любопытство. В конце концов, Неджи никогда не отчитывался перед ней обо всех своих девушках, а они у него точно были, причём в таких промышленных масштабах, что временами Тен-Тен казалось, что она развалится на куски от дикой ревности.   
      — Захотелось, — с вызовом кинула она. — Нравится он мне.  
      Язык обжёг язвительный вопрос «У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?», но Тен-Тен постаралась его проглотить. Ссориться с Неджи в её планы совсем не входило.  
      — И как же ты собралась это делать? — Неджи скривил губы в подобии улыбки, но от Тен-Тен не ускользнуло едва заметное напряжение, промелькнувшее в его голосе.  
      Мысленно возликовав, она хмыкнула и прошествовала мимо него к холодильнику. Дёрнув ручку на себя, она достала пакет молока, аккуратно его распечатала и с наслаждением отпила. Едва не зажмурившись от удовольствия, Тен-Тен сделала несколько глотков, облизнулась и собралась так же неторопливо вернуть пачку на место, но чуть не выронила её, когда Неджи, не сдерживая смешков, произнёс:  
      — Если именно в этом заключается метод соблазнения, спешу тебя разочаровать: в пьющей молоко из пачки девчонке мало эротики.  
      Почувствовав, как молоко устроило в животе бунт, Тен-Тен почти со злостью захлопнула дверцу холодильника и сердито уставилась на Неджи. Он насмехался над ней, гад!  
      — И всё-таки, что тебе понадобилось? — демонстративно оставив без внимания его колкость, поинтересовалась она. — Сомневаюсь, что ты преодолел целый корпус и три этажа общаги только ради того, чтобы преподать мне урок соблазнения и дать мастер-класс по эротичному поведению.  
      — А ты хотела бы этого? — неожиданно серьёзно спросил Неджи.  
      В груди резко и болезненно ёкнуло.  
      — Ч-чего? — ошеломлённо проблеяла Тен-Тен, хлопая ресницами. За годы, проведённые врозь, она совсем разучилась понимать этого человека, особенно внезапные перемены в его настроении. И вот сейчас она испытывала самую настоящую растерянность.  
      — Ты бы хотела пройти мастер-класс по эротичному поведению? — продолжая убийственно прямо смотреть ей в глаза, чётко сказал Неджи. — Хотела бы соблазнить меня?  
      Температура в комнате внезапно скакнула на пять, а то и десять градусов вверх. Спина Тен-Тен разом стала липкой, потной и невыносимо холодной, как и руки. От нервного желания провести тыльной стороной ладони по лбу, чтобы стереть испарину, удерживало только чувство собственного достоинства.   
      Тен-Тен не знала, чего именно добивался Неджи, задавая такой провокационный вопрос, но произведённый его словами эффект был практически сногсшибательным.   
      Испытывая трусливое желание снова распахнуть холодильник, забраться внутрь с ногами и закрыть дверцу, чтобы избавиться от гнетущего ощущения неизбежности, Тен-Тен почти заставила себя выпрямиться и не отводить взгляда от чуть потемневших глаз Неджи. Следовало срочно найти достойный ответ, но во рту, как назло, катались только заискивающие вопросы, вроде «Ты же пошутил, правда?» и «Ты что, пьян?». Неджи явно не шутил, да и алкоголем от него совсем не пахло. Значит, он вполне осознанно это спросил, что пугало больше всего.  
      Прокашлявшись, Тен-Тен растянула губы в улыбке. Надо было свести всё к шутке, вернее, хотя бы попытаться это сделать.  
      — Умеешь же ты шокировать, блин. Я чуть было не согласилась, — слегка растягивая слова, чтобы они не звучали отрывистыми и резкими, произнесла Тен-Тен и фыркнула, подражая Ино.  
      Глаза Неджи превратились в два серебряных слитка, став такими же насыщенно-серыми и тяжёлыми. От его взгляда по телу Тен-Тен прошла едва заметная судорога.   
      — Значит, хотела бы, — констатировал Неджи.   
      Тен-Тен даже икнуть не успела, когда расстояние между ними в доли секунды сократилось до нескольких сантиметров. Мозг лихорадочно и очень настойчиво намекнул, что пора бы отлучиться в туалет, но позорно сбежать помешала рука Неджи, которая упёрлась ровнёхонько рядом с головой Тен-Тен, отрезая путь к отступлению. С другой стороны находилась глухая стена, которую можно было разве что боднуть головой.  
      — И что же мешало тебе всё это время? — вкрадчиво спросил Неджи, наклоняясь почти к самому лицу Тен-Тен. — Почему ты ни разу не попыталась подойти ко мне, соблазнить меня?  
      — Я-я же пошутила… — сорвавшись на писклявый полушёпот, промямлила она, вжимаясь всем телом в холодильник и изо всех сил желая оказаться сейчас по ту сторону дверцы.  
      Неджи иронично улыбнулся, сузив глаза.   
      «Обманщица».  
      Тен-Тен несколько раз моргнула и с трудом сглотнула, думая, что с таким же успехом можно было бы вцепиться зубами в валун и попытаться прожевать его. Неджи завораживал её: своим присутствием, своим запахом, своим голосом — своим всем. Тен-Тен всегда нравилось разговариваться с ним, потому что он был необычайно умён, ей нравилось дружить с ним, потому что среди девушек её возраста мало кто мог понять и принять её увлечения и интересы. Однако момент, когда приятельских отношений ей стало мало для полного счастья, от Тен-Тен как-то ускользнул. Она просто однажды увидела, как комнату Неджи покидает очередная поклонница, и решила, что с неё хватит, нужно что-то делать и с этим, и с собственными эмоциями.  
      — Балда, — тихо произнёс Неджи, глядя на мучительные попытки Тен-Тен придумать правдоподобную отмазку. Он наклонился к самому её уху. — Хватило бы одного слова.  
      Тен-Тен находилась на грани экстатического обморока, однако вместе с этим она была совсем не готова принимать ту часть программы, где Неджи сдаётся под давлением её привлекательности, потому что всё предшествующее этому моменту так и не произошло. Не было ни томных взглядов, как в фильмах, ни улыбок украдкой, ни первых искр, о которых пишут в книгах… Всё летело в тартарары из-за одного-разъединственного прямого вопроса, чёрт возьми!  
      — Ну, — Неджи внезапно распрямился и чуть повёл шеей, словно она у него затекла, — примерно так надо действовать, когда соблазняешь кого-то. Никаких ужимок, больше прямоты и откровенности. И, заклинаю, не строй из себя продвинутую соблазнительницу, тебе не идёт этот образ. Будь собой, особенно когда он поблизости. И если он заинтересуется именно тобой, а не той цаплей, которую ты из себя будешь строить, следует брать быка за рога. Ясно? — Он сделал шаг назад, освобождая личное пространство Тен-Тен, и выжидательно нахмурился.  
      — Ясно, — еле шевеля совершенно сухим языком, ответила Тен-Тен. Ей вдруг подумалось, что если она таким языком лизнёт холодильник, с него вся краска слезет.   
      Эта мысль немного освежила загустевшие мозги и вернула ногам устойчивость.  
      Неджи удовлетворённо кивнул и, махнув рукой, направился к двери, а Тен-Тен провожала его спину пристальным взглядом, медленно переваривая всё то, что только что случилось. Она теперь совершенно точно понимала всех его поклонниц, потому что перед таким всплеском сексуальности невозможно устоять. Тен-Тен, например, на ногах удержало только то, что за спиной был верный холодильник, иначе она так и хлопнулась бы плашмя, вытаращившись круглыми глазами в пространство перед собой.   
      И вот сейчас объект её мечтаний, её пеший принц с шикарной гривой собирался просто взять и уйти, оставив её наедине с бушующими гормонами и полной сумятицей в голове. Нет, такого не должно было случиться.  
      Брать быка за рога, да?  
      — Неджи, — охрипшим от нахлынувших эмоций голосом позвала Тен-Тен.   
      Тот, взявшись за ручку двери, обернулся и вопросительно приподнял бровь. С трудом сведя пляшущие коленки вместе, чтобы не было заметно, как они трясутся, Тен-Тен решительно сжала кулаки и твёрдо, как сам Неджи недавно, спросила:   
      — Ты хотел бы быть соблазнённым… мной?  
      Ей казалось, что сейчас наступит неловкое молчание, что Неджи рассмеётся или покрутит пальцем у виска. Однако вместо этого он вдруг хитро улыбнулся, сверкнув глазами, и просто ответил:  
      — Да.  
      А затем вышел, не забыв аккуратно прикрыть за собой дверь.  
      Тен-Тен несколько секунд обалдело смотрела на то место, где несколько мгновений назад стоял Неджи, а затем поняла, что задыхается. Схватившись за грудь и хрипло откашливаясь, она сползла всё-таки на пол. Обхватив себя руками, она упёрлась затылком в прохладную дверцу морозилки и усмехнулась.   
      Не было никакого алгоритма в соблазнении парней, не существовало ни инструкций, ни дельных советов. Если ты — это ты и ему нравится это, то никакая напускная эротика не сможет заменить нужных слов. Хотя в этом, конечно, очень сложно себе признаться.


End file.
